Adam Destine (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = | Aliases = | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = | Relatives = Elalyth (wife); numerous children including Albert Destine, Argent, Cap’n Oz, Crimson Crusader, Cuckoo (Kay Cera), Florence Destine (deceased), Gracie Gamble, Hex, Imp, Maurice Fortuit (deceased), Newton Destine, Thaddeus Destine (deceased), Vincent Destine (deceased), Wallop | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Ravenscroft, England | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = English | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Adventurer; warrior | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = Ravenscroft, England during the Middle Ages | Creators = Alan Davis; | First = Clandestine #1 | HistoryText = Ancient History ]] Adam Destine was born Adam of Ravenscroft, a Saxon under Norman rule of England during the 12th century. He was severely injured after falling on a scythe, but was saved by a mysterious genie, Elalyth, who he fell in love with. In 1189, Adam joined in the Crusades under Richard the Lionheart. He also had other military exploits. He always seemed to escape injury and was given the name Adam Destine. He had a vision of defeating a powerful sorcerer. Adam was captured by nomads led by Al Kadhdhaab. They wanted him to battle Sujanaa min Raghbah, who used a magical gem to rule over Persia. Adam confronted and killed the sorcerer, but was then betrayed by the nomads. In retaliation, a dying Adam destroyed the gem, freeing the genie he had met years ago. After healing his wounds, she granted him immortality and invulnerability. The two wed and had many children over the centuries. After being forced to kill one of his children, Vincent Destine, Adam went out into space and did not return for nearly fifteen years.Back story for the first Clandestine series. Present Day After the family's existence became known and several members were killed, the ClanDestine set out to find him and defend themselves. Adam returned to Earth with the help of the Silver Surfer. Returning just in time to help with the menace of Lenz and to explain to twins about their origin. | Powers = * Unfettered Body: Adam Destine was granted immortality and invulnerability. He is immune to any injury, and cannot be harmed by any weapon or attack, including psychic attack. Adam seldom even feels pain. :* Immortality: Adam does not age, and remains forever young and handsome. :* Self-Sustenance: Adam does not require nourishment, can survive unaided in the vacuum of outer space, and does not need to sleep. * Precognition: The only exception for his inability to feel pain is when he senses when one of his children has died, or when his precognitive abilities lead him to believe that one of his children's death is imminent. * Technological Invisibility: While Adam is visible in the portion of the electromagnetic spectrum perceivable to humans, he is invisible to scans using higher wavelengths. | Abilities = Adam was highly skilled in the use of a sword and hand-to-hand combat. | Strength = Adam apparently possessed normal human strength. | Weaknesses = Having watched many of his children grow old and die, Adam came to see his long existence as a curse, and found that because of his invulnerability, his senses were numbed, and he felt neither pleasure nor pain. Adam no longer exhibited the basic responses of survival instinct, such as scanning his surroundings or flinching in anticipation of danger, never twitching nor fidgeting because he never tires. This gave him only a vague awareness of what he touched. Adam is emotionally detached, with a constant aloofness, as if he was bored with human existence. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Immortals Category:Invulnerability Category:Fencing Category:Precogs Category:Pain Suppression Category:Self Sustenance Category:Invisibility Category:Destine Family Category:Marvel UK Characters Category:Crusades Characters Category:Knighthoods